MHCI Submission Vault
If you find the answer to the button secret, do us a favor and please don't post it. Overview The MHCI Submission Vault is a new place added in the 05/06/2018 patch. It can be accessed through the brown cave entrance near the Leaderboard Area in the main Miner's Haven game. Before entering the cave, a pop-up will alert the player that they will leave Miner's Haven if they proceed to enter the cave. In the place, an instrumental version of "Shelter" by Porter Robinson and Madeon plays in the background. It showcases all submissions that have been added to the game, and the showcases are separated into these categories: Collectibles, Exotics, Contrabands/Luxuries, Ultimates, Slipstreams, Shop items, Vintages and the four divisions of Reborn items. It also showcases user submissions that are not yet implemented (including a "submission of the week"), as well as custom ideas such as Enchanting. Map Details Hidden deep in the Mineshaft is a secret vault lying beyond a lake of lava. It say's "Berezaa's Super Duper Secret Meme Vault" on the door. Next to the door is a riddle written on the wall. It reads, "The code to the door requires heavy thinking, knowledge passed down from generations to generations. An anomaly hidden in sight, cross between it and you will find a shrine." It is currently unknown how to access this room. There are ten buttons hidden throughout the Vault. They are lit up by default, and can be clicked from any distance. Clicking them will turn them dim. They cannot be turned back on. Activating them all will lead to something amazing. Some hints: * No buttons are actually touching any of the items in the item rooms. (This is no longer the case as of the Enchant Update on Miner's Haven) * Some buttons can only be clicked by using your camera. * Some are VERY difficult to find. * There are no false walls (walls you can walk through), but there are some things that you can click... All the buttons were first discovered by user MegaEdgy, with some assistance from Midnight for one particular button... (Mah_Bucket, you sneaky devil). The locations will not be shared, as the prize is more rewarding when you complete the hunt yourself. Please try to keep the locations a secret so you don't spoil the hunt for other users. Happy hunting. :) Trivia * The cave exit behind the spawn in the MHCI Vault is just for show-- meaning there is no way back into Miner's Haven without exiting Roblox. * MHCI (Miner's Haven Custom Ideas) is a group run by OutOfOrderFoxy, the submission curator. The group mainly specializes in item submissions for Miner's Haven. * The Innovator and The Mad Scientist from the 2017 Halloween Event in Azure Mines make appearances in hidden rooms that are accessible through a ventilation shaft. * John Doe can be found, and clicking on him will let you have a go at his trial obby. * There is a secret infuser hidden behind berezaa's painting. * In the Jak'ufhium Testing chamber, the area past The Mad Scientist was previously inaccessible. As of 05/10/2018, the area is now open for access. ** In the area, a chicken named "Exotic Day" stands in the distance. Clicking on him will make him say "Mr. Berezaa, I don't feel so good..." before crumbling away. *** This is a reference to the 2018 Marvel superhero crossover film Avengers: Infinity War. **** The "I don't feel so good" line is from the film and has inspired a meme. *** This also nods to a fact that Berezaa has repeatedly said that there will never be another Exotic Day. ** The name reference of a merchant, Jak'uhfdor. Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Other